Bonjour Poudlard
by Petite Elodie
Summary: Alors que la Bataille de Poudlard vient de se finir, Voldemort et ses sbires sont toujours en fuite. Malheureusement, les Lyokos-Guerriers ayant été en contact avec Mya pendant un temps, ils se voient obligés de venir à Poudlard pendant un an pour leur protection. Apprendront-ils qui est véritablement Hermione ? Leur amitié est-elle toujours intacte ? [suite d'Une Sorcière à Kadic]
1. Chapter 1

« On doit aller les chercher ! » dit sombrement la jeune fille en mettant sa cape par dessus ses vêtements sombres. Elle portait un haut noir à manche longue ainsi qu'un jeans de la même couleur avec des bottes.

« Hermione... C'est dangereux pour toi d'y aller. Il pourrait te reconnaître ! » lui dit Ron en soupirant. « Si les mangemorts t'attrapent ! »

« On a certes pu arrêter beaucoup de mangemorts pendant la bataille de Poudlard mais encore beaucoup sont en liberté avec leur maître adoré ! » intervint Harry en croisant les bras.

« Aucun risque. Je suis Hermione Granger, vous vous souvenez ? » rappela la jeune fille. « Mya Black a disparu avec son père. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle ressortira. »

« Elle réapparaîtra avec eux, Mya. » dit Drago Malefoy en entrant dans la pièce. Il portait lui aussi des vêtements noirs. Après la bataille de Poudlard, lui et sa famille avaient changé de camps et s'étaient réfugiés avec l'Ordre. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Il avait alors appris qui était réellement Hermione Granger.

« Peut-être. Mais tant qu'ils ne seront pas en sécurité, ici, dans le monde magique, je ne serais pas tranquille. »

« Granger ! » cria Rogue d'en bas des escaliers du Square Grimmaurd. « Ramène-toi en bas si tu veux qu'on les ramène à temps ! »

« J'arrive. »

Elle descendit rapidement et avec un hochement de tête, elle transplana jusqu'au bureau du proviseur de Kadic.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? » cria ce dernier en se levant brusquement.

« Tonton, calme-toi. C'est moi, Mya ! » lui dit froidement la jeune fille en croisant les bras. Son bras la démangeait mais elle ne dit rien.

« Vous mentez. Mya n'est pas comme vous.. »

« Tonton ! » s'écria la jeune fille pour le couper. Elle avait repris son apparence. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises ! » Le proviseur fut ébahi mais vint rapidement la prendre dans ses bras. Elle reprit l'apparence d'Hermione Granger.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais plus. »

« Je ne comptais pas revenir. Mais les événements récents m'y ont forcée. » expliqua la jeune fille.

« Granger. Bouges-toi. Ils peuvent débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. » grogna Rogue en croisant les bras.

« Tu dois faire amener Stern, Belpois, Stones, Ishyama , Della Robbia et Dumbar, ici. » ordonna Hermione Granger en s'asseyant sur une chaise. « On doit les emmener avec nous dans le monde magique. »

« Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas faire ça ! Ils sont sous ma responsabilité, si leurs parents apprennent que... » Il fut coupé par Mya qui sortit sa baguette et l'agita sous son nez.

« Voilà. Leurs parents savent qu'ils sont partis en voyage scolaire pendant toute l'année. »

« Mais... »

« Ecoutez-moi, Monsieur Delmas. » intervint Severus Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. « Avoir amené Granger ici il y a deux ans a entraîné une menace au dessus de votre collège. Encore plus au dessus des têtes des personnes avec qui elle s'entendait le plus. Ils sont en danger ! Donc faites les venir avant que vous ne retrouviez des cadavres ici ! »

Le proviseur comprit enfin et appela Jim qui les fit entrer dans le bureau, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

« Monsieur le Proviseur. » dit doucement Jeremy.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda à son tour Yumi

« Vous allez aller devoir faire vos bagages et... » commença le proviseur.

« Non, nous n'avons pas le temps. » grogna Hermione en lâchant la fenêtre du regard.

Elle posa son regard sur les six personnes devant elle, s'attardant le plus sur Ulrich. Ses anciens amis avaient grandi. Beaucoup. Aelita avait les cheveux plus longs que dans son souvenir, et semblait beaucoup plus sûre d'elle-même. Jeremy n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il semblait légèrement plus grand et plus musclé. Mais sa manie de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez lorsqu'il était nerveux était toujours là. Elle tourna son regard vers Odd qui n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Elle se retint de ricaner et regarda Yumi et William. Les deux étaient ensembles, ça se voyait. Ils étaient très proche et se lançaient quelques fois des petits regards. Eux non plus n'avaient pas beaucoup changé. Elle se tourna enfin vers Ulrich. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle faillit pleurer. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient toujours présents. Elle déglutit et l'observa. Il était plus grand, avait un visage plus carré et moins enfantin et ses yeux étaient plus perçants qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Odd en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous allez devoir nous suivre maintenant » dit Rogue en créant un portoloin discrètement

« Pourquoi on vous suivrez ? On ne vous connait même pas ! » grogna Ulrich en lançant un regard noir à Hermione

« Vous partez en voyage scolaire avec eux. Je vous présente Hermione Granger, elle a 18 ans et son professeur. » expliqua Delmas.

« Ecoutez.. » intervint Hermione, sachant que cela allait être difficile. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Mais je vous promets qu'une fois arrivés, on vous expliquera tout. »

« Vos parents ont été prévenus. » informa le proviseur en lançant un regard à la sorcière qui leva un sourcil. « Ils savent que vous partez en voyage scolaire pour l'année, en Angleterre, et que vous ne rentrerez qu'en juin. »

« C'est d'accord pour moi. » dit doucement William avec un hochement de tête. « Je vais vous suivre. Après tout, un voyage scolaire gratuit, ce n'est pas tous les jours. »

« Je viens aussi ! » continua Odd en hochant la tête. « J'ai toujours voulu aller en Angleterre. »

« Nous aussi. » finit par dire Jeremy en montrant Aelita et lui. « Après tout, ça ne peut qu'être instructif ! »

« Hum hum ! » acquiesça Aelita en lançant un regard à Hermione qui se grattait le bras.

« Très bien. » acquiesça Ulrich avec un froncement de sourcils. « On va vous suivre. »

« Super ! » Hermione eut un léger sourire. Elle salua d'un geste de la main son ancien proviseur, lança un clin d'œil à Jim qui lui sourit et ordonna à tout le monde de toucher le journal français que Rogue avait transformé en portoloin. « Square Grimmaurd. » et ils disparurent.


	2. Chapitre 2

Hermione grogna. Non mais que lui avait-il pris de vouloir amener les anciens Lyoko-Guerriers dans le monde magique ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils tout simplement pas posté quelques aurors travaillant pour l'Ordre ?

« C'est vrai c'est moi qui ai voulu les mettre plus en sécurité au Square. »

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva de son lit. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours que les étudiant de Kadic étaient arrivés et cela l'ennuyait déjà. En effet, après la Bataille, l'Ordre avait découvert que certains mangemorts avaient été chargés de la surveiller lorsqu'elle était en France. Ils avaient d'ailleurs attaqué une petite école moldue pas loin de Kadic, ce qui avait grandement inquiété Hermione. De ce fait, Harry, Ron et elle en avaient conclu qu'il devait à tout prix protéger l'école de son oncle. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit car deux mangemorts qui n'avaient pas été capturés après la Bataille avaient réussi à s'approcher de Kadic d'assez près jusqu'à ce que deux aurors les repèrent.

« Maintenant qu'ils sont là, on doit leur expliquer tout sur le monde magique. Comme si j'avais le temps avec la nouvelle année scolaire qui approche et l'entraînement que Rogue va nous faire.. » Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain du Square, priant pour ne rencontrer personne. « Mais où est-ce que je vais trouver le temps de m'occuper d'eux moi ?! » Hermione s'énerva tellement que le miroir en face d'elle se brisa.

« Bravo, Granger. » dit Drago en s'appuyant sur la porte. Il le répara d'un coup de baguette et soupira. « Je sais que cette année dans cette école a été dure pour toi, avec ton père et tout, mais ce n'est pas leur faute s'ils sont en danger maintenant. »

« Je le sais très bien ! » grogna la sorcière en balançant sa brosse à cheveux dans le lavabo. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. « Juste comment je dois leur dire qui je suis réellement alors que je les ai quittés sans rien dire et que je veux effacer cette partie de ma vie. Jusqu'à maintenant j'y suis arrivée et il a suffit que ces deux gros mangemorts aillent attaquer une école proche de Kadic ! Non mais je te jure. En plus, avec tout le travail que nous allons avoir quand Poudlard reprendra, je n'aurai jamais le temps de m'occuper d'eux pour les protéger. »

« Hermione. » le serpentard posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. « Tu es Hermione Granger. Tu vas y arriver ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu dois juste te calmer et ne pas trop penser aux mangemorts. On finira bien par vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Hermione acquiesça en soupirant. Elle finit par sourire et suivre le garçon vers la cuisine où tout le monde était présent.

« Hermignonne ! » crièrent les Jumeaux Weasley. « Comment va notre sauveuse ? »

Les Lyoko-Guerriers regardèrent la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés. Ils ne la connaissaient pas mais elle semblait être quelqu'un qui était beaucoup aimé par les autres.

« N'exagérez pas, vous deux. » dit-elle doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. « Ce n'est pas moi toute seule qui vous ai sauvé. » Elle se versa un verre de lait et prit une tranche de brioche que Madame Weasley venait de servir.

« Mais si tu n'avais pas vu que Fred allait mourir, je n'aurai plus mon fils avec moi. » dit Molly en souriant doucement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les Lyoko-Guerriers tandis qu'Hermione se tournait vers ses deux meilleurs amis. « Vous avez assez mangé ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Vous voulez un peu plus de brioche peut-être ? »

« ça ira pour moi, madame. » dit Jeremy en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Ce que nous aimerions savoir c'est ce que vous êtes exactement et ce que nous faisons ici. »

La discussion entre Harry, Ron et Hermione s'arrêta et cette dernière soupira. C'était sa mission en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix de s'occuper et de protéger ses anciens amis.

« Finissez de manger et je vous expliquerai tout après. » dit-elle distraitement en finissant sa tasse de thé. Elle vit Ulrich la regarder. Elle leva un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il rougisse comme il l'aurait fait auparavant mais à sa plus grande surprise, il fit de même et tint son regard. Ils firent un duel de regard jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme détourne les yeux.

« Regardez ! » dit Drago, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte. « Les lettres pour Poudlard sont arrivées. » Il distribua les dites lettres aux destinataires et embrassa le haut de la tête de Granger qui sourit doucement.

« Je ne serais jamais habitué à ce genre de choses. » grogna Ron en faisant semblant de vomir.

« Ils n'ont pas toujours été comme ça ? » demanda Aelita en regardant Hermione et Drago qui se trouvaient, debout, leur lettre dans les mains.

« Pas du tout. » sourit Harry en observant celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. « Hermione et Malefoy se sont toujours détestés jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. »

« Vous parlez de ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. » intervint à son tour Yumi en attrapant la main de William.

« Ce n'est pas leur réconciliation qui est une mauvaise chose. » commença Fred en croisant les bras.

« Ce sont les circonstances dans lesquelles ils se sont retrouvés. » finit George en se levant. « Bon, nous devons aller à la boutique ! À ce soir ! »

Et les deux sorciers sortirent de la cuisine. Les Lyoko-Guerriers se tournèrent alors vers les lettres qu'ils avaient aussi reçues.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Odd en regardant attentivement sa lettre.

« Ce sont vos lettres pour Poudlard bien sûr ! » leur répondit doucement Ginny en attrapant la main de Harry. « Je suis tellement contente que vous y retournez avec moi cette année. Surtout après... »

« Ginny. »

Hermione l'avait coupée froidement lorsqu'elle voulut parler de la Bataille. La sorcière s'assit à son tour, cette fois en face des ses anciens camarades, et posa sa lettre ouverte sur la table. Un insigne dépassait également de l'enveloppe. Molly et Arthur, qui étaient encore présents bien que silencieux, laissèrent les jeunes dans la salle à manger, seuls.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer. Mais commençons par le début. »


	3. Chapitre 3

Ulrich grogna en se relevant du lit dans lequel il était. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Londres dans cette maison bizarre, ses amis et lui n'avaient pratiquement pas pu sortir. À croire qu'ils étaient enfermés pour il ne savait quelle raison.

« Mec, il est quelle heure ? » demanda Odd en se frottant les yeux.

« 8h. » répondit sèchement Ulrich en enfilant un pantalon. « On devrait descendre voir si les atres sont réveillés. »

Odd acquiesça et, une fois habillés, ils descendirent. Ils trouvèrent alors leurs amis autour d'une table avec les gens qui les accueillaient.

« Ulrich, Odd ! » sourit Aelita en déposant sa tasse de chocolat. « Vous avez bien dormi ? » Les garçons acquiescèrent. « Fred et George étaient en train de nous montrer leurs inventions. »

« J'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ici, sans pouvoir sortir. » intervint Harry en soupirant. « On sait ce que c'est. Il y a deux ans, nous non plus on ne pouvait pas sortir du Square. »

« Harry, c'est ça ? » demanda William doucement. L'Élu acquiesça. « Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Qu'êtes-vous exactement ? Et pourquoi on ne vous voit pratiquement jamais ? »

« Oula ! Trop de questions à la fois. » ricana Ron en finissant son petit déjeuner. « Vous aurez toutes vos réponses quand Hermione sera là. C'est elle qui est en charge de s'occuper de vous. »

« Hermione c'est la fille qui est venue nous chercher avec ce professeur bizarre ? » demanda Odd, la bouche pleine.

« Oui, c'est elle. D'ailleurs, elle ne devrait plus trop tarder à descendre. » Ginny sourit puis prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? » demanda Jeremy en croisant les bras. « Vous semblez avoir le même âge que nous pourtant vous semblez également plus âgés que nous, comme si vous aviez vécu quelque chose qui vous a marqué. »

Les Lyoko-Guerriers virent alors comme un voile obscur apparaître sur le visage des sorciers.

« Cela vous sera aussi expliquer quand Hermione arrivera. » intervint George en essayant de sourire. « En attendant qui veut voir un tour spectaculaire ? »

Ulrich fronça les sourcils en regardant ce qui lui sembla être Harry et Ron murmuraient entre eux.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un des deux jumeaux s'exclamèrent :

« Hermignonne ! Comment va notre sauveuse ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous un par un, pas sûrs de réellement comprendre ce que voulait dire cette dernière phrase.

« N'exagérez pas, vous deux. » dit la fameuse Hermione doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. « Ce n'est pas moi toute seule qui vous ai sauvé. » Elle se versa une tasse de thé et prit une tranche de brioche que Madame Weasley venait de servir.

« Mais si tu n'avais pas vu que Fred allait mourir, je n'aurai plus mon fils avec moi. » dit Molly en souriant doucement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers eux tandis qu'Hermione se tournait vers Harry et Ron. « Vous avez assez mangé ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Vous voulez un peu plus de brioche peut-être ? »

« ça ira pour moi, madame. » dit Jeremy en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Ce que nous aimerions savoir c'est ce que vous êtes exactement et ce que nous faisons ici. »

La discussion entre Harry, Ron et Hermione s'arrêta et cette dernière soupira. Ulrich fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait ennuyée rien que par le fait qu'ils soient là.

« Finissez de manger et je vous expliquerai tout après. » dit-elle distraitement en finissant sa tasse de thé. Ulrich l'observa alors jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose son regard sur lui. Il ne détourna pas le regard comme il l'aurait fait avant. Il avait changé depuis quelques années, depuis que Mya l'avait quitté. Il la vit lever un sourcil et il soutint son regard. Il vit un éclair de surprise passer dans ses yeux mais il disparut rapidement pendant qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté. Elle leva un sourcil et ils firent un duel de regard jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux.

« Regardez ! » dit un jeune homme blond qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte. « Les lettres pour Poudlard sont arrivées. » Il distribua les dites lettres aux destinataires et embrassa le haut de la tête de Granger qui sourit doucement.

« Je ne serais jamais habitué à ce genre de choses. » grogna Ron en faisant semblant de vomir.

« Ils n'ont pas toujours été comme ça ? » demanda Aelita en regardant Hermione et le blond qui se trouvaient, debout, leurs lettres dans les mains.

« Pas du tout. » sourit Harry en observant celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. « Hermione et Malefoy se sont toujours détestés jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. »

« Vous parlez de ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. » intervint à son tour Yumi en attrapant la main de William.

« Ce n'est pas leur réconciliation qui est une mauvaise chose. » commença Fred en croisant les bras.

« Ce sont les circonstances dans lesquelles ils se sont retrouvés. » finit George en se levant. « Bon, nous devons aller à la boutique ! À ce soir ! »

Et les deux sorciers sortirent de la cuisine. Les Lyoko-Guerriers se tournèrent alors vers les lettres qu'ils avaient aussi reçues.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Odd en regardant attentivement sa lettre.

« Ce sont vos lettres pour Poudlard bien sûr ! » leur répondit doucement Ginny en attrapant la main de Harry. « Je suis tellement contente que vous y retournez avec moi cette année. Surtout après... »

« Ginny. »

Hermione l'avait coupée froidement, surprenant les français qui la regardèrent bizarrement. La sorcière s'assit à son tour, cette fois en face des ses anciens camarades, et posa sa lettre ouverte sur la table. Un insigne dépassait également de l'enveloppe. Ulrich y jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil, les sourcils froncés.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer. Mais commençons par le début. »


End file.
